This invention relates to a continuous preparation process of slides with which the composition of a liquid can chemically be analyzed and measured the same and, more particularly, to continuous preparation process of such slides of which every film frame for chemically analyzing the compositions of liquid samples respectively through the measurement of the optical density thereof is automatically set in the respective slide mounts.
Various dry multilayer-integration type films for chemically analytic use are known, with which quantitative analyses of the contents of specific components of liquid samples such as those of blood, serum, urine and the like can easily and rapidly be performed. Such films are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,158, 3,983,005, 4,042,335, 4,066,403 and the like.
Such films for chemically analytic use comprise, as shown in FIG. 3, a transparent support 10a laminated thereon with reagent layer 10b and porous spreading layer 10c in order so as to be constructed in a body or to remove the support 10a.
When a liquid sample is dropped on the spreading layer of film for chemically analytic use, the sample is spread uniformly over the surface of the spreading layer and at the same time it permeates the reagent layer to react it with the reagent, so that a coloration or discoloration occurs. The value of this coloration is measured from either side of the spreading layer or the support by the use of an optical densitometer. The contents of the specific components of the liquid sample is figured out from the value measured. The film for chemically analytic use is supplied in the form of being set in a slide mount similar to those for known transparent positive photographic films. For example, such slide mount is constructed, as typically described in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 63452/1982, so that a film for chemically analytic use may be sandwiched between the first mount and the second mount each having an opening smaller than the surface area of the film for chemically analytic use. The well-known slide mount described above has a disadvantage that the cost will be too high to serve as a test piece, because it requires an intermediate member in addition to the first and second mounts and the assembling process of the mount will be complicated and consequently a large-scaled installation must be required.